Cuando el cosmos llama
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Las estrellas narran la historia de la tierra: El camino de un Santo tiene mucho que decirnos ¿Que los vuelve guerreros de la esperanza? (Concepto creado por Masami Kurumada- Lost Canvas: perteneciente a Shion Teshirogi)


**CUANDO EL COSMOS LLAMA...**

 **CAPITULO 1: VENGADORES**

 _De un niño normal, a víctima, después un ladrón de poca monta a aprendiz en el santuario sagrado..._

 _Mucho ha pasado en estos años, nada parece tener sentido, ¿Porque sobreviví?_

 _Es cierto, que desprecio a la muerte más que nada en el mundo. Cuando Sage me encontró entre las ruinas, apestosas a desolación me ofreció algunas palabras de aliento: Me explico que la vida humana es efímera, insignificante si la comparamos con el enorme universo pero que a pesar de todo, nosotros formamos parte de esa vastedad, tan cierto es...que cada que una vida se abre camino, las estrellas mismas la acompañan._

 _Fue tan claro para mí, en aquella ocasión..._

 **0-0-0**

-Maestro, ¿Que hacemos en la mitad de la nada?- El joven discípulo del patriarca dijo molesto.

-Sera aquí, donde veremos si has aprendido en estos años.

-Nah, que fastidio... ¿No podía tener la misma ceremonia de aprobación que todos?, mis puños realmente están ansiosos por algo de acción.

-Un caballero usa su fuerza en el momento y lugar correctos. Somos la lanza que defiende a la Diosa Athena y la humanidad...

-Sí, si ya lo sé.

-Entonces deja de actuar como un vulgar rufián, eres diferente ahora.

-Sí que eres aburrido...- Manigoldo respondió sarcástico.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- una sonora carcajada hizo eco intempestivamente sobre las enormes y solitarias montañas-, ¿Así que este es el niño que recogiste hace tanto?, vaya cretino.

-¿Qué?, No te atrevas a reírte de mi Maestro... ¡Da la cara miserable cobarde!

-Deja las bravuconadas Hakurei, tenemos cosas que hacer- Sage respondió con calma y frialdad.

Usando la tele-transportación, el anciano guardián de Yamir apareció acompañado de sus discípulos: Un pequeño de apenas 9 años y una chica, de al menos 15 o 16 años.

-Bueno, me da gusto verte hermano- Hakurei dio un apretón amistoso de manos al patriarca.

-Lo mismo digo- Sage se retiró el casco con su mano libre-, Todo está listo me imagino.

-Por supuesto, aunque no fue fácil. Admito que te superaste esta vez; será una prueba muy interesante de observar.

-¿Quieren explicarse?

-Antes que nada, déjenme presentarlos: el muchachito a mi lado es Athora, mi nuevo alumno, una gran promesa y ella, es Yuzuriha.

-Es un honor verlo otra vez, Maestro Sage- la joven se inclinó respetuosa.

-Igualmente, él es Manigoldo, mi discípulo- señalo al aludido.

-Hoola- saludo a la vez que observaba con descaro el rostro y figura de la muchacha-, Así que trajeron porristas para animarme... vaya cosa.

-Humph- Yuzuriha se irguió y dio a Manigoldo una mirada desafiante.

-Contrólense- El patriarca hablo- No querrán ser rechazados antes de siquiera empezar la prueba ¿o sí?

-¿Maestro?

-Mi alumna esta aquí para su ceremonia de aprobación. Siendo Lemurianos no hay mejor lugar para ello que Yamir- Hakurei respondió a la duda del aprendiz.

-¿De qué rayos hablan? ...no entiendo.

-Bien comencemos- Sage prosiguió sin prestar más atención al desplante-, Manigoldo, Yuzuriha, ¡Al frente!

Atendiendo a la voz del patriarca, el par obedeció.

-Ahora escuchen atentamente: Hacia el noroeste de esta ubicación, se encuentra Yagnar, la montaña sagrada; ahí fluye un manantial de agua milagrosa que se cuenta es capaz de sanar a los mismos Dioses..."El agua de la vida". Su misión, será traerla al mausoleo de los santos, ahí mi hermano y yo los esperaremos.

Hakurei arrojo al aire 2 alforjas de agua que los aprendices tomaron.

-Quien logre traer el agua antes del amanecer, será nombrado caballero- Sage prosiguió.

-Esperen, ¿Solo uno de nosotros?- cuestiono Manigoldo.

-Exacto. Como es la tradición se enfrentaran uno contra otro, pero el escenario es distinto.

-¡Eso me gusta!, bien linda espero que...- el aprendiz no pudo continuar, ya que en ese instante, Yuzuriha pateo su rostro y se adelantó a toda velocidad.

-¡Agh...ya verás mocosa!- Manigoldo furioso se recuperó rápidamente de la conmoción y fue tras ella.

El patriarca y el Anciano observaban complacidos a sus aprendices.

-Hacen justo lo que esperaba.

-No me confiaría hermano...Yagnar no es muy amable con los invasores.

-¿Dudas de las habilidades de tu estudiante?

-Claro que no. Son sus convicciones lo que pongo en duda y creo que tu alumno, ayudara mucho Sage.

-Esperemos.

 **0-0-0**

 _No existe otra opción, ya no más..._

 _Viví tras el cobijo de estas cordilleras, crecí con las enseñanzas y el amor de mis padres... al lado de mi querido hermano._

 _Hasta que, la sombra del rey del inframundo nos alcanzó:_

-¡Tokusa!, ¡Regresa a tu tierra y encuentra la paz!- _Shion exclamo una última plegaria después de acabar con el espectro que había entrado en el territorio sagrado...el que alguna vez fue un amigo y hermano._

 _En ese momento, cuando fui testigo de cómo cayó bajo la ilusión de Hades...entendí que ese sería el destino de toda la humanidad._

 _La soledad, el peso de la culpa, cargas injustas, una fútil nada._

 _Ahora, mi familia no existe y Tokusa es una marioneta del Dios de la muerte. Condenado a servirle por toda la eternidad como soldado de la destrucción._

 _Y yo, debo salvarlo...proteger a otros de seguir ese camino._

 **0-0-0**

-¡Eso no fue justo, Arpía!

La chica no respondió a la provocación y siguió su carrera.

En ese momento, Manigoldo lanzo un poderoso golpe a la lemuriana. Sin embargo Yuzuriha esquivo a tiempo.

Contemplo frustrado como solo conseguía abrir una profunda grieta sobre la pared de piedra.

-No escaparas...nadie me deja en ridículo.

Comenzó así la competencia, la inusual prueba que los aspirantes entrenados por las figuras más importantes del ejército de Athena debían concretar.

Solo uno, recibirá el honor de convertirse en santo.

 **8 horas después...**

Con apenas un cuarto del camino, los aspirantes sintieron en carne propia lo que Yagnar como obstáculo representaba. Escarpadas, una escalada difícil, el viento helado que cortaba la piel con solo un soplido, niebla densa que bloqueaba los caminos y extraviaba si no se era lo bastante cuidadoso, sendas engañosas que en la mayoría de casos guiaban a una trampa y la muerte segura.

Al llegar el anochecer, Yuzuriha estando aproximadamente a 100 Km de distancia de la cumbre encontró un pequeño cubículo donde descansar, aunque sería breve. El tiempo era el enemigo, además de no saber a cuanto estaría su rival...

Manigoldo lidiaba con un extravío. Después de andar sin rumbo por más de 3 horas se encontraba exhausto y completamente frustrado:

-¡Ahh es inútil!- grito furioso-, a este paso llegare en un mes.

Recargándose en una roca gigante, intento observar al cielo nocturno.

 _Esto no era nada..._

 _Antes, experimente el temor y la desesperación. Desde escapar por instantes a la aniquilación, sobrevivir entre el hedor a muerte con la única compañía de los que alguna vez pisaron el mundo...deseando la misericordia de si no librarme del sufrimiento al menos arrancarme de la existencia antes de volverme loco._

 _Ver con mis propios ojos lo que nos espera al cruzar del otro lado...Yomotsu, el inframundo...la tortura eterna._

 _Darte cuenta de que el concepto de descanso, aquello que nos daba un mínimo consuelo al partir era una mentira cruel._

 _El Maestro me ilumino con la verdad y me dio un último consejo antes de regresar al mundo y la vida._

 ** _-Si eres caballero, obtienes el poder para luchar contra los hechos más simples de la naturaleza, ganas la fuerza para ir en contra de tu destino, las limitaciones de tu cuerpo y espíritu pero también...maldices tu alma, porque desafiar los limites, es ir en contra de los Dioses. Pero que esto no te angustie...porque cuando todo ha acabado, dejaras testimonio y con ello, alcanzaras las estrellas._**

 _Las estrellas...lo que daría por verlas ahora, apreciar el universo y su belleza, observar cuantos astros mueren y nacen._

 _Ese cielo, que me ha dado tanta paz y que su llamado me penetra...haciendo maravilloso el andar del hombre._

 _Una ocasión, el Maestro me hablo de una antigua historia:_

 _-_ ** _Los Dioses habían concedido a cada animal un don especial, un atributo que designaría su nombre y con ello el destino. Se dice que Poseidón fue salvado por un pequeño habitante de las costas, la criaturita resulto herida de Muerte y el emperador del Mar como recompensa le otorgo la inmortalidad. Fue así, que al cambiar su antigua muda obtuvo un nuevo comienzo y se le llamo "Cáncer"_**

 _Sage, señalo al firmamento, mostrando al niño aprendiz la posición de aquella constelación._

 _ **-Asellum Borealis, Asellum Australis, Acubens, Altarf. El cangrejo es símbolo de renacimiento y como tal, el puente entre los vivos y muertos-**_ _El patriarca levanto un dedo, elevando su cosmos miles de destellos de energía surgieron de la tierra y abrieron un vórtice por encima de sus cabezas._

 _-_ ** _El Sekishiki: El don otorgado a los herederos de Cáncer, con el que guiamos al enemigo hacia el castigo y al extraviado a su juicio._**

 _Al bajar la mano, el portal desapareció instantáneamente ante la mirada asombrada de Manigoldo._

 _-Eso fue...lo que usaste conmigo aquella vez ¿No es cierto?_

 _Sage coloco sus manos afectuosamente en los hombros de su estudiante y dijo:_

 _-Cuando estés perdido y no encuentres paz, observa hacia arriba. Las estrellas contienen la sabiduría y el conocimiento del mundo, son los ojos de Dios...quien nunca nos abandona._

-Maestro...- El aprendiz exclamo con nostalgia y respeto.

Después, continúo su camino.

Yuzuriha estaba a pocos metros de la cumbre. Escalando con dificultad el último tramo, resbaladizo e inestable, nada parecía mermar su mirada severa y determinación para lograr el objetivo.

Completamente agotada, con los estragos del clima y la cercanía del Amanecer, la joven al fin estaba frente al sendero hacia el manantial.

Pero, un comité la esperaba...

Muchas águilas sobrevolaban los cielos y lo que parecían esqueletos vivientes con antiguas armaduras...seguramente restos de caballeros:

-Bienvenida viajera al manantial del agua de la vida...pero lamento informarte que hasta aquí llegaras- Uno de los esqueletos hablo.

-Fuera- Yuzuriha respondió.

Las águilas cayeron en picada con intenciones de atacar al invasor. La lemuriana, usando de inmediato la bufanda que portaba golpeo a las aves, alejándolas... pero, los huesos vivientes iniciaron su propia ofensiva sobre la chica.

Sacando un cuchillo de su espalda bloqueaba y con la prenda, impregnada de cosmos realizaba el ataque. Su enorme flexibilidad y fuerza resultaba una invaluable ventaja sobre el enemigo sin embargo, era uno contra cientos.

Al intentar evitar un ataque conjunto, Yuzuriha fue sorprendida desde atrás por otro enemigo, quien de una patada la estrello contra una filosa estalacnita. Su abdomen, perforado sangraba sin control:

-No...No- la chica empezaba a perder la conciencia poco a poco.

Los muertos vivos estaban a punto de concretar su labor, cuando una explosión azul surgió de la nada poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-¡Oigan piltrafas!- la voz de Manigoldo se escuchó como eco en el lugar- ¡Aléjense...ella es mía!

-¡Otro invasor...Mátenlo!- pero de nueva cuenta, el aprendiz estaba preparado.

-¡LLAMAS DEMONIACAS!- Arrojando fuego, calcino a un tropel en instantes. De un salto se acercó a los demás y un impresionante combate físico se llevó a cabo.

Los golpes del hombre eran devastadores y llenos de una profunda ira. Yuzuriha semi inconsciente, estaba impresionada del nivel que poseía el aspirante; sin duda fue bien entrenado en el santuario, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedar en ridículo...usando la bufanda como un vendaje improvisado detuvo la hemorragia, decidida a continuar la pelea.

Entre los 2, consiguieron disminuir notablemente el número de adversarios. Unos cuantos estaban por atacar al discípulo de Sage distraído:

-¡DANZA LUMINOSA INTERMITENTE!- La lemuriana contrataco con patadas elegantes y letales que eliminaron el obstáculo en segundos, aunque elevar su cosmos al máximo la desgasto rápidamente por la pérdida de sangre.

-Maldición... está bien, acabemos con esto ya- el chico, al notar el estado de Yuzuriha exclamo arrogante.

Elevando su dedo por encima de su cabeza, invoco la técnica suprema que tantas veces viera realizar al patriarca.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- el hueco dimensional apareció, arrastrando al resto de esqueletos a su interior, enviándolos hacia la colina de Yomotsu para así, realizar el viaje al juicio.

-Bueno, bueno- Manigoldo dijo con sarcasmo-, asunto resuelto.

-Entonces...- La mujer se levantó tambaleante, empuñando su arma con decisión.

-Veras...en otras circunstancias no importaría que fueras una niña, pero no estas para ofrecer un combate decente.

-¡Cállate!- Yuzuriha grito con rencor- ¡¿Acaso crees que Hades y su ejército se detendrían? ... si en verdad fuiste entrenado como caballero, no dudes ni tengas compasión...No la necesito!

Sorprendido por su comportamiento, solo se rasco la nuca y dijo.

-Eres un fastidio mocosa...

En ese momento, la chica perdió el sentido. Manigoldo se acercó para revisar su estado.

-Tiene fiebre y la hemorragia no cesa. Sin duda sufre de fatiga.

Aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, el aprendiz estaba preocupado. Si no hacía algo, moriría.

Fue cuando contemplo el manantial cristalino del Agua de la vida y tuvo una idea. Cargándola en brazos; Tomo con su mano algo del líquido y agito fuerte a la chica para despertarla.

-Vamos, abre los ojos...bébelo.

Alzando un poco la vista, dijo con debilidad.

-No pedí ayuda... cumple con tu deber de guerrero, hacia tu Maestro y Diosa.

-Escucha, mi deber es algo que no te importa y tampoco soy el perro faldero de nadie. Así que bébelo- El hombre acerco la mano con brusquedad y la hizo tomar por la fuerza.

Sintiendo un gran bienestar, Yuzuriha al fin se desmayó.

 **0-0-0**

Era casi el atardecer del día siguiente. En el palacio en la cima de Yamir, los Hermanos y el pequeño estudiante seguían esperando el regreso de los aspirantes; aunque había pasado el tiempo límite, no deseaban perder a tan prometedores alumnos a manos de la dura prueba que les fue requerida...

Fue cuando acercándose, al fin divisaron a los jóvenes. Manigoldo mantenía a la chica a su espalda aun inconsciente; Athora reviso el estado de Yuzuriha y los ancianos los recibieron en la entrada:

-Parecen molestos- Manigoldo afirmaba.

-Y lo están, volvieron con las manos vacías- el chico respondió.

-¿Y qué? ...ya habrá más oportunidades.

-¿Como esta?, Athora.

-Tiene perforado el costado pero la hemorragia se detuvo, no dejara cicatriz.

-¿Que ocurrió Manigoldo?, ¿Te atreves a regresar sin cumplir la misión?

-Sobre eso Maestro... digamos que hubo cosas más importantes.

-Dices, ¿Que cumplir mi orden no es importante?

-Digo, que hay algo más que las órdenes.

-¿Y que podría ser más que obedecer al Patriarca?- Hakurei refuto con molestia-, el representante terrenal de la Diosa Athena, el caballero más alto por encima de las 88 constelaciones.

-Vivir...- fue su simple respuesta.

Entonces, un destello apareció detrás de los presentes. Cuando voltearon, envuelta en un halo dorado la armadura de Cáncer se hizo presente:

-Creo hermano, que ella ha elegido por nosotros- Hakurei formo una risa socarrona.

-Manigoldo- Sage encaro a su discípulo.

El joven volteo nuevamente.

-La tumba de la armadura, es el lugar ancestral donde nuestra raza hace milenios forjo las armaduras sagradas por petición de la gran Athena. Similares a las vestiduras de los Dioses, estas son un organismo vivo, tienen mente y libre albedrio. Cuando una de ellas escoge por voluntad a quien proteger, es una decisión incuestionable.

-Tu armadura Maestro, eso quiere decir...

-Ahora depende de ti. Recuerda, una vez en tu cuerpo...no hay vuelta atrás.

 _¿Está bromeando?_

Entregando la chica a Hakurei, Un nuevo protector de la tierra comenzó su camino a la batalla definitiva.

 **0-0-0**

 **Santuario de Atenas- Años después.**

-Ahora, a buscar la armadura- El caballero tomo dirección hacia la torre de vigilancia.

-¡Alto ahí caballero de plata!- desde atrás, el caballero dorado de Cáncer caminaba con una caja a su espalda.

-Tu Maestro es un lunático, ¿Lo sabias?- Arrojo la misma y el santo de plata atrapo sin problema-, enviar a un tarado a enfrentar a Hades por su cuenta y lo peor... yo como su niñera.

-Bueno, él es así...por eso el Maestro Sage siempre esta ahí para cubrirle la espalda.

Se observaron fijamente por un momento.

-Haz cambiado, al menos eres menos impulsiva, además la Máscara te sienta de Maravilla...y que decir del resto- dio un vistazo lascivo sobre el santo femenino.

-Mmm...Y tú eres el mismo asqueroso que recordaba- respondió tranquila.

-Bueno, es seguro que moriremos...me dio gusto tener esta charla- el dorado dio media vuelta.

-¡Manigoldo de Cáncer!- el grito lo hizo detenerse.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Nos volveremos a ver...ya sea en esta vida o la otra, Buena Suerte.

Con esto, el caballero de Plata colocándose la caja al hombro, siguió su camino.

-Así será...Yuzuriha de Grulla- Respondió.

 _Tengo una oportunidad única, mirar cara a cara a la muerte misma...y venceré...no habrá mas sufrimiento, construiré el camino del mañana y no estaré solo._

 _El cosmos llama...y me da valor._

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Asi, doy inicio mi aventura por el multifandom: "CUANDO EL COSMOS LLAMA...", similar a CRONICAS DE LA REALEZA en cuanto a concepto, sera momento de conocer las historias que formaron el camino de algunos de los Santos a travez de las eras.**

 **Iniciando con "Lost Canvas" y uno de sus personajes mas carismaticos. Manigoldo de Cancer nos cuenta, desde su perspectiva lo que simboliza ser un caballero y motiva su lucha. Acompañando su relato tenemos a Yuzuriha, que a pesar de mantener una relacion bastante borde con el, lo reconoce y respeta.**

 **Este proyecto es un experimento, asi que tendra actualizaciones contadas. Espero ser bien recibida dentro del fandom de mi serie favorita desde la niñez con mis letras y estilo.**

 **Siendo todo, les deseo una buena lectura a los interesados.**

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA...DISFRUTEN :)**


End file.
